The Doctor's 2nd daughter
by TheDoctors2ndDaughter
Summary: This is the story of the doctors 2nd daughter.
1. Intoduction

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"This is the story of the doctors 2supnd/sup daughter. She isn't a bad person, but the other timelords are not very happy with her. She is a great treat to everything that they have built, they say. But the truth is, she isn't just a timelady. She is one of the most powerful timeladies of them all, even more powerful than the most timelords. She only doesn't know, that's why she is so confused. She doesn't know why the timelords hate her that much. But for now, she doesn't even know she is a timelady. She thinks she's a normal human. But that will change when he will find her. his daughter./span/em/p 


	2. The strange box in the woods

It was a beautiful Friday evening here in my little village. I have just packed my backs to go to a scouting camp. It is my favourite hobby, not that I do much other things. I just love the woods and the people. I thought I could never live without it. It will become a great problem if I ever going to study, I will miss all the lovely people so much. But I didn't want to think about that until it was actually happening. Well… I putted my backs I the car and we went off. (With me I mean me and my mother, I'm not old enough to drive) We were not the only group here this weekend. It was a camp for the whole region. It's always very fun. I was a little late, the others were already started with the tents. I said my mum goodbye and started to help the others.

AFTER ALL THE BORING STUFF

We are done, all the tents were standing and we had put all or stuff in the right tent and place. We went off to the campfire. It was a very fun evening. But I felt not right. It felt like something was going to happen. I didn't listen to that feeling again. I have had it many times before and there still hasn't happened anything. It was late, very late. The scoutmaster of our group said that we needed to go to our tents to sleep. We actually went to the tents, but we weren't planning to sleep. We never sleep this early. It hasn't been 2 o'clock yet. After a lot of yelling and having fun, came the scoutmaster again. He was angry and I don't like angry people. I had several traumatic experiences with angry adults. So I tried to sleep. The others were also quiet now. I only couldn't sleep, it was that feeling again. And I needed to go to the 'toilet'. So I went to that wooden building thing that they call a bathroom. It was very quiet outside, everyone was asleep. I just walked to the building and did what I needed to do. I was done and I was just about to go back to the tent, when I heard this sound. It was a very loud and beautiful sound. I recognised it, but I didn't know what was making it. So I walked in the direction off that sound. I also saw some light. On the place where the sound came from stood a blue box. It said: police box. I had no idea what it was. I walked around it. It seemed like nothing very special, except that it was in the woods of course. I was just about to go back when the door opened. A man came out of it. ''Hello, who are you?'' He asked nicely. ''Hello, I am Kim.'' I answered a bit confused. ''Well, hello Kim. I am the doctor.'' ''Doctor who?'' ''Just the doctor, I like it when people say that.'' ''Okay, so what is that thing and how did it get her and what is it doing her and what are you doing here?'' ''Okay, calm down I will tell you inside. It's very cold here.'' ''Inside that thing? It's way too small.'' ''Just watch me.'' He said.


	3. Let's go

''Wow, this place is amazing! And it is bigger on the inside!'' I said. This was really the coolest place I have ever been. ''I am happy you like her. She is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.'' He said smiling. ''Do you live in this thing?'' ''I don't only live in her, she also travels in time and space.'' ''It is also a time machine?! This is freaking amazing!'' ''Don't call her an it, she doesn't like that. But what were you doing in the woods around this time?'' ''I have a camp here. And you?'' ''I have no idea, she brought me here.'' He said while stroking the console. ''How can she just brought you here without you to tell her where to go?'' ''She isn't just a simple machine that needs orders, she has her own mind. She sometimes takes me to places where I need to be without me to tell her. She is a very smart time machine.'' ''Okay than. Why do you need to be here right now then?'' ''I have no idea, I think you and the others might be in danger or something.'' ''What kind of danger do you mean?'' ''Mostly danger with aliens or monsters.'' ''Are you an alien?'' ''Um, yes I am.'' ''Cool, so what type of alien/monster can I expect to meet her, except you.'' ''I am not sure.'' He said when he typed something on the keypad thing on the console. Then he looked at the screen, he looked very confused. ''What's wrong?'' I asked. ''Nothing, just nothing. Go'' He said. ''Why? I don't want to go.'' ''JUST GO!'' He screamed. I ran very hard, even mad aliens make me scared. I ran to the toilet building. I went to the sinks and sat there, on the ground. I cried.

I woke up, not in the tent. I was expecting that, I couldn't remember me going back. But I also wasn't in the toilet building. It looked like the TARDIS. This couldn't be possible, I was by the sinks. I ran away from here. Very confused I started to get up. There he was again, the Doctor. The alien that scared me very hard. He looked at me. ''Hello again Kim. Have you slept well?'' He asked. ''Yes, I think so. What am I doing here? You yelled that I needed to go.'' I asked a little scared and confused. ''Yes, I know. I am very sorry for that. I was very mad at the TARDIS.'' ''Why were you mad at her?'' ''She said something that's very impossible.'' ''What did she say then?'' ''She said that they was a timelord here, a very special one. Actually a timelady, but it doesn't matter.'' ''Why isn't that possible then, and what is a timelord?'' ''The timelords are a species from the planet Gallifrey. They have two harts and can regenerate. I am a timelord to. There can't be another timelord here because Gallifrey is time locked in another dimension.'' ''How can you be here than?'' ''I am the one who imprisoned them.'' ''But, why?'' ''There was a war, the last great time war. The war was between the timelords and the Daleks. I fought in that war. I saw the pain and loss of every Gallifrean every day. This war couldn't continue for much longer. This was the only way to stop the lost and save them al.'' ''Oh, I understand. Sorry I asked.'' ''It isn't your fault.'' ''Thank you. But why did you take me back in here. You could also bring me back to my tent. I would've thought it was a dream.'' ''I just like your curiosity. I want to ask you something first.'' ''Then ask.'' ''Do you want to come with me, travel the stars?'' ''I would love to, but I have school, scouting and my mum. I can't just leave them all.'' ''She's also a time machine. Remember? You can come back here anytime.'' ''Okay than, let's go.''


	4. The robot thing

_The next weeks were the greatest week of my life. We went everywhere. And we saved a lot of species and planets. It all went well until this one time here on earth. We were in London because it the city I've always wanted to see. I was wonderful until we found something._

''Doctor, what is it?'' I asked. ''It's something that shouldn't be here. I take you home now.'' He said. ''But why? It is only a golden ball. That can't be so dangerous, right?'' ''No, the ball isn't dangerous. The thing it belongs to is.'' ''To what does this ball belong then?'' ''I am not going to tell you, go back to the TARDIS now!'' ''Okay. I will.'' ''Sorry, I know you don't like it when people are yelling at you. But this is way too dangerous. You can't stay here.'' ''I understand. Are you taking me home now so you can do this on your own?'' ''Yes.'' And we went to the TARDIS. But when we were just one street away, we heard a girl screaming. We ran to the place where it was coming from. There I saw a robot thing with a lot of golden balls al around it. ''Doctor? Is that the very dangerous alien thing?'' I asked. ''Yes, it is. Here take this.'' He gave me a key. ''This is the key of the TARDIS. Go now, run!'' He said. I did what me was told and I ran. I only didn't came by the TARDIS. When I was around the corner, I ran straight into one of the robot things. I might have screamed a little bit. ''What are you?'' I asked. ''We are the Daleks. EXTERMINATE.'' Replied the robot thing. I tried to run, but I was too late. The Dalek shot me with a laser thing. The weird thing is, I wasn't dead. I was capable to see and hear everything. The Doctor came to me. He also had a laser gun thing, just like the Dalek. Could be the laser of the other Dalek. He shot this one and he tried to wake me up or something. I only couldn't response. He carried me all the way to the TARDIS. And then it all became black.


	5. Wait, what?

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I woke up. I felt very weird, like I wasn't me anymore. I am in some bedroom in the TARDIS. Next to me was a mirror. This is absolutely impossible! My face is a little different. There hasn't change much, and it doesn't look that bad. But my face has changed! My hair to by the way. It's blue now. Can someone have natural blue hair? I like it. Wow, my body has changed to. I am skinnier! This is very weird. ''Oh hello. I see you have woken up. How are you?'' The doctor came in. ''What happened? Why do I look so different?'' I asked. ''Well, it is a very long story. You need to rest first.'' ''I can't rest. I need to know what happened.'' ''Okay, I will tell you.'' He came to sit next to me on the bed. ''You were shot by a Dalek.'' ''I know that.'' ''Yes, I was expecting you to know. But a human isn't capable to survive that.'' ''Do you mean I am not human or something?'' ''Well…. Yes, you are not a normal human being.'' ''Then, what am I?'' ''You are a Timelady, same species as me.'' ''How is that possible? You said you were the only one of your species who survived.'' ''I know. But I don't know how you can be here. I can only tell what you are because I saw you regenerate. That's why you have a different body now. You haven't actually changed much. You are still recognisable. I love the blue hair by the way.'' ''Thanks. But back in the woods when I first met you, you were talking about a Timelady. A very special one.'' ''No, it can't be you. She couldn't be there. It is just a coincidence.'' ''Okay, I believe you. But who is this very special Timelady?'' ''I don't want to talk about her. Okay?'' ''Okay.'' Suddenly I got this strange spaz attack. ''Relax. It isn't bad. Your body isn't finished yet. Just lay down and try to sleep for a little. if you need me, let me know. Okay?'' He said. ''Okay.'' I said when he walked out of the room. It didn't took that long before I felt back to sleep. I only still wish I have never done that./span/p 


End file.
